User talk:Crystalarchon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eagle Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisle202 (Talk) 15:01, October 26, 2009 Admin Good thing there's some activity on the wiki. I am planning to promote some users to be admin. Do you want to become the wiki/be an admin? - Kenny 22:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) *Yay, first spam :), atleast I believe it's spam, mainly because your name isn't a link, the account Kenny has never actually been used and you didn't use the standard signing code, you just wrote it all down :) Thanks for raising my hopes for a second there. --Necrosis103 09:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure how to fix it. My username is really Lisle202(check the history for proof) and I'll ask a Wiki Staff about this. Also, what's so happy about your first spam? I put in the the four tildes and this happened. - Kenny 22:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::The happy nature was mostly sarcastic, I've done a bit of poking and I can see you're having this problem. My apologises for calling you a spammer, it appeared you had typed it because the name 'Kenny' wasn't a link. So if you'll forgive me for wrongly accusing you, I would like to know what I'd need to do as an admin. --Necrosis103 23:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) *Okay, I forgive you. It looks like someone had rearranged my username when I sign comments. Also, as an admin, you can delete spammed pages(such as pages that have nothing to do with Crysis, low-effort pages with no proof, and blank pages), protect pages and images(your user page, imporant pages like the main page,etc.), block users that are causing trouble on the wiki, undelete pages, and merging pages. The rank above admin is sysop. Sysops have the same power as admins and can promote users as admin or sysops(when you make someone a sysop, you cannot change them back unless you are a Wiki Staff) and can even change the user's rank(for example, from admin to a normal user if he/she is violating the rules). That's all you need to know. I don't know if you could access this page, but this page has a guide on being an admin: Admin Rights. - Kenny 00:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *Alrighty then, may I be an admin? --Necrosis103 17:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Great News I made you admin of course. Remember that you shouldn't use your admin functions to mess around for fun. If you cause problems as an admin and your 3 changes are all gone, I'll demote you to registered user. If you still cause problems and those chances are up, you will be blocked from this Wiki(no "I'm sorry" or any escuse or anything) and your user page and talk page WILL BE REMOVED!!! Do you understand? - Lisle202 23:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *You act as if I've done wrongs already. If you didn't think I was capable or mature enough to be an admin, which is the impression you're giving me here already, then why promote me? Yes I want to do good here and yes, this is my first adminship, but I honestly think I'm being a tad patronised there. Although I'm in a bad mood and it's gone midnight so I'm probably talking rubbish. So yeah, I do understand. --Necrosis103 00:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *Those were actually the rules. - Kenny 00:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, do you want to protect your user page so your personal page about you will not be touched by other users except you? - Kenny 00:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *That would be nice, thank you :) --Necrosis103 12:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) News I found this Page while checking on the category "Browse". This page allows users to post current events and such. On other Wikis, admins use this page to post events coming soon and several events. - Kenny 01:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::There is already a Crysis modding wiki: Crymod Wiki(you need to sign up on Crymod to log into this). - Kenny 00:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Custom User Page This mourning, I made a custom user page and I thought that admins can have this kind of customized user page. You can check it out here: Right here. Also, you may copy it and paste it onto your user page and edit it with your personal information. - Lisle202 17:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) New Crysis Wiki Lisle202 has created the new Crysis Fanon Wiki, would you like to visit there. -- FairlyOddDeities 02:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Demotion Notice Hey there! I'm S-D379, the newest administrator here on Crysis Wiki following a successful adoption request with Wikia/FANDOM. As you have been inactive for a long time on this wiki without meaningful edits, I've decided to demote your status from Administrator/SysOp to Rollbacker. I feel that as a former admin, you deserve more than just regular rights, so I felt Rollback rights was the best option. I'll be hopefully waiting for your return if possible. Cheers! 14:41, March 8, 2019 (UTC)